The present invention relates to container inspection machines.
A formed bottle made in an I.S. (individual section) machine will be subject to any number of inspections to verify that the bottle is acceptable. In this inspection process the finish, shoulder, sidewall, and bottom of the bottle will be inspected to identify defects. When the wall (which herein includes the shoulder) is inspected, the defects encountered may be round or linear in appearance. Round defects include xe2x80x9cseedsxe2x80x9d which are very small bubbles in the glass, xe2x80x9cblistersxe2x80x9d which are large bubbles in the glass, xe2x80x9cstonesxe2x80x9d which are small pieces of refractory or unmelted batch materials in the glass, and xe2x80x9cdirtxe2x80x9d which takes the form of carbon or other deposits.
When a decoration, made up of any number of lines, is defined on the bottle as it is formed, it conventionally is recognized as a defect by the inspection device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to avoid the rejection of a bottle due to linear decorations on the shoulder of a bottle while rejecting the bottle when defects are present.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following portion of this specification and from the accompanying drawings, which illustrate in accordance with the mandate of the patent statutes a presently preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.